There is game software in which a pusher game is executed in a video game (see Non-Patent Document 1 for example). The game software is equipped with a physics calculation engine and simulates movements of a pusher table and respective locations of token coins on a field using physics calculations so as to produce a game picture. The game software is also equipped with a token coin feed function based on a touch interface, in which one can instruct the feeding of a token coin by tapping a display.